


Bound To You, Even in Your Dreams

by Disparatepeace



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ach-To Confrontation, Breaking and Entering, F/M, Flowers, Rey's Doll, mild obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disparatepeace/pseuds/Disparatepeace
Summary: Rey dreams of Kylo Ren journeying inside her fallen AT-AT home on Jakku. There he discovers many of her valuable possessions, including her doll she played with as a child and her flower she kept. She then wakes up to a surprise.





	Bound To You, Even in Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, my first story posted on this site for the first time. It's a little bit on the creepy side. But not too much though.

_Credit for this amazing artwork goes to the lovely[Jediwhinetrick](https://jediwhinetrick.tumblr.com/), some of you may know her on tumblr. But she is an exquisitely talented and brilliant fellow reylo who was awesome enough to make this for my story. Seriously though feel free to look her up on tumblr she's amazing!!!!_

 

A familiar black, command shuttle glided through the outskirts of the Jakku desert before arriving at its destination. A lone, AT-AT walker from the old Empire. Fallen, out of date, and almost buried within the sands. Its only function now was to house a certain desert scavenger.

Upon landing a short distance from the walker, a shuttle door opened with a squad stormtroopers exiting the craft, followed shortly by a dark mysterious figure flanked by two remaining troopers

Kylo Ren.

Treading through the rough sands as he approached the walker, briefly surveying it before locating what he assumed was the entrance. Ordering his men to stand guard outside, he journeyed inside alone.

The first thing he witnesses are stocks of scraps and scavenged parts from various land and space crafts. Some of which he could distinguish and even match with specific crafts from a single glance, others looked like nothing but indistinguishable heaps of metal.

"Quite a pack-rat, aren't you little scavenger?" He thought as he continued scanning the makeshift home.

Of course being a scavenger meant that these things had to have been worth something to her. That is if she wanted to eat.

He scowled as he thought of that vile tub of scum, Unkar Plutt.

_Upon arriving on Jakku for the second time, he and his troops had everyone on Niima Outpost rounded up, including Plutt, to be questioned about the girl known as Rey. When all he learned from them was that she usually scavenged by herself and didn't cause trouble, he decided he wouldn't get much from them and turned to Plutt. Since apparently he was the one in charge. And immediately off the bat, the Crolute was unruly, refused to cooperate, and attempted to put up a façade of authority. However, the moment the knight whipped out his lightsaber and pointed it threateningly at the now cowering pile of filth before him, Plutt told him everything he knew, which was essentially the same as what others confessed. Still not satisfied with the answers, Ren tore through Plutt's mind with the force, where he learned more about his business (not to mention what a crook and swindler the man was) his relationship with the others, including Rey, and more importantly where she lived. How Plutt came by that knowledge filled Ren with disgust and rage. Upon releasing the dealer, Ren knew that Plutt would likely have more information about Rey's past. So he ordered his men to have him taken into custody, planning on interrogating him further in private. Then ordered his men to dump out the rest of the portions that the Crolute harbored for himself for the rest of civilians. Not that Plutt would be needing them anytime soon. As Plutt was dragged away kicking and screaming to one of the transporters, Ren and a few other troopers boarded his shuttle and traveled to the outskirts to find where Rey had resided._

Ren shook off the memory and continued venturing throughout the Walker. It was small and cluttered inside enough to make anyone feel claustrophobic. The only thing that made this place feel like a "home" were a few makeshift tables, various shelves and cubbies filled with more scraps and parts she had scavenged and a hammock that had snapped and fallen to the floor.

An unremarkable sight, until something caught his eye. Turning around, he found a strange flower kept in a small vase on the far side of the room. He slowly walked over to the plant to get a better look. Not exactly sure what it was called. When he had read about Jakku in the archives it didn't say anything about the any plant life still remaining on the planet, preferring to put more emphasis on the battle that took place there 30 years ago.

Observing it more, he realised there had been others. But had apparently withered away some time ago, with fallen petals scattered everywhere and nothing left but two stems and one flower. Taking off his glove, Ren stroked one of the petals. It was a bit parched from the lack of water, but still lively. In fact, it seemed like it had just bloomed not too long ago.

Ren had to admit, even though it was the only plant he saw on this entire planet, it was the second most beautiful thing to come from this dust ball. Not to mention rare. It was no wonder Rey kept it, though it could never compete with her.

The next thing he noticed was her scarf lying beside her flower, initially mistaking it for another rag until he recognized her scent on the cloth, as he picked it up and unfurled it. It was covered in sand and grime with goggles and a small flashlight attached.

He concluded that she had used this to cover and protect her face while scavenging through the wreckage of various ships.

He imagined her wrapping it around her face every day before going out to scavenge. Keeping her cool and safe from the harsh desert sands and heat. Nothing to scar, blemish, or stain her nearly flawless face and sun-kissed skin he remembered so vividly…

Before coming to his senses and quickly throwing down the scarf when he felt his thoughts becoming far too perverse for his liking.

Suddenly diverting his attention to a brown, orange and white shape that had fallen to the floor. After a closer look, he realized it was a doll. Or resembled one at least. Walking over and slowly picking it up, careful not to let it fall apart, he observed it some more.

It was quite old (or at least the material it was made from was) and it was very likely that she made it herself. Stuffed with straw and cotton-like fabric and sewn together with orange and white cloth to make it resemble a Rebel Starfighter pilot. In fact, he recognized the clothing from a Rebel pilot flight suit. Something she likely found lying around here years ago.

She may have likely had this while she was still a child, with it being probably the only source of comfort for her in this shit hole of a planet. Alone, scared, tired from work with nothing else to ease the pain of loneliness and misery, but this little piece of joy it apparently brought her.

Suddenly Kylo felt a tug in his chest, along with familiar yet long buried emotions beginning to bubble forth.

However, he was quickly distracted by something on the far side of the room. An entire wall filled with hundreds if not thousands of tally marks. Each one etched into the steel with some sharp metallic tool. At that, he took of his helmet, to get a better look, and set it to the side. His face now exposed, revealing the faded yet very prominent scar still present. His hard eyes scanned each tally, softening a bit as he stood closer. Removing the glove from his right hand, he placed his bare palm over the wall, tracing each mark with his fingers, before once again being hit by another wave of emotion. Much harder this time, nearly knocking him off his feet.

He could sense: desperation, loneliness, sadness, anguish and fear. And it all seemed to radiate from this very spot. Immediately he recalled those exact feelings during his interrogation with Rey. The loneliness and the fear of leaving (despite all that waited for her out in the galaxy). All those emotions circulated this very place and it all came from her.

He looked back at the tallied wall once more, the tugging sensation in his chest returned, practically making his heartache. At first he wasn't quite sure what the marks indicated per say. Now he was more than certain:

She was counting each passing day that she remained on this planet, and how long it would be until the ones who left her there would return.

He shook his head. His poor, naïve little scavenger, desperately trying to hold on to what little hope remained for her. There was nothing left for her on this dust ball and even he knew that whomever she was waiting for was never coming back.

Why did she even stay? Why must she torture herself with loneliness and deprivation for so many years, with such false hope keeping her going?

He tore his eyes from the wall and turned towards the entrance, before casting one more glance towards her withering desert flower and old resistance pilot doll.

Rey would never return to this place. Never again. There was nothing left for her here, but pain and misery. Nothing she needed. And no purpose. He would make sure that she found her purpose in this galaxy. And become the powerful woman she was always meant to be. Whether she wanted to or not.

"Oh Rey," he said, tone soft with a hint of an edge, "I'll find you my little desert rose."

"No matter how far you are or where you're hiding. I. Will. Find. You!"

He vowed as everything turned black, then vanished completely as two tired eyes opened slowly to a complete change of scenery. The inside of Luke Skywalker's hut, on the rocky, island terrain of Ach-To.

The owner of the eyes, Rey, sat up slowly. Blinking multiple times, as she attempted to adjust to the rather dim light. She sat there for a few moments as she began to ponder. Recalling her disturbing dream she had of that monster, Kylo Ren. Going into her old AT-AT home uninvited, rummaging through her belongings, and possibly attempting to find her. He couldn't have been that foolish though. Even she wasn't stupid enough to return to Jakku after becoming an enemy to the First Order. That should have been the last place he would have looked to find her, given that it was the most obvious. Unless he thought she was that foolish.

Either way it was just a dream in the end. Though what caused her a great deal of distress was how real it all felt, and how everything she saw was so vivid and tangible as if she was actually there. It even felt as if she could read his thoughts and knew exactly what he was feeling at that time about her. Perhaps it was another vision. Luke told her about those and that they were an indicator of what has been or what's to come. That such events would shape your destiny. Though this was a lot different than her previous visions, where they were rather brief and hard to comprehend. Her dream on the other hand was a drawn out moment where she could recall every single detail.

But why show her that other than to inform her that there was an intruder in her home during her absence, who just happened to be her mortal enemy.

She yawned as she rubbed her shoulders, which were sore and stiff from lying on the hard ground.

' _Perhaps she would tell Luke about it a little later today._ ' She thought to herself upon realizing that Luke was nowhere inside the hut.

Judging by the dim lighting outside, she concluded that it was the crack of dawn. Usually the time in which Luke would go out to meditate. Too early for her though. So she decided to lay back down, pulling the blanket (that she didn't remember falling asleep with, but was too tired to think about) up to her and turned to her side to get some more rest.

However, what she saw lying next to her had her eyes shot wide open. A large bouquet of what looked like nightblossoms, identical to the ones on Jakku, as well as the one she kept in her home. They were bound together, and wrapped in a beautiful intricate looking string. Next to the flowers was a makeshift Rebel fighter pilot doll, very similar to her own. Only for her to realize that it WAS her own.

She sat up once more, shocked and confused.

"Who could've done this?!" she thought.

Luke had no desire to travel anytime soon. And the two of them weren't exactly on friendly terms. At least not enough for him to gift her. And no one else knew where she lived or had been in her home before. And they certainly wouldn't have been able to find her here with Luke.

Then she thought about her dream again and recalled Kylo Ren setting his sights on re lone flower she kept as well as her doll the most. Then she remembered what Luke had told her about visions being an indicator of what's to come.

Well she had just dreamed of Kylo Ren in her home finding her most personal, precious belongings with no logical explanations as to how they got there.

Unless….

Horror spread across her face. Her mind filled with panic, as she kicked off the unfamiliar blanket (that she was now starting to question), grabbed her lightsaber, and ran, from the hut. Her heart pounding in her ear as she raced out to warn Luke.

However, standing at the cliffside right before her was a dark figure obscured by the shadows. He wasn't recognizable at first to Rey but she may have had an idea who it was.

Igniting her lightsaber, she slowly approached him. Her guard up on high alert. The figure stiffened at the sound of the lightsaber crackling to life, but remained still otherwise. As Rey got closer, the sun rose higher and shined brighter on the both of them. The light revealing the figure wearing black cloaks with a familiar head full of dark, wavy hair. Finally the man turned around, revealing his face to the anxious girl.

The face of Kylo Ren.

Rey's eyes widened in shock, but still she stood firm with her lightsaber ignited and ready to strike.

Ren on the other hand seemed uncharacteristically content. His stance was relaxed and his weapon wasn't drawn. He watched with amusement as his girl took a fighting stance.

After a few moments of tense silence between the two, Ren finally spoke.

"Good Morning!" His voice was calm. Too calm.

Rey didn't respond. She merely just glowered at the man, grasping her lightsaber tighter in her hands.

Ren spoke again in his sickeningly calm tone.

"Did you enjoy my gifts?"

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea for a confrontation for a while now. Some of you might recognize my name from tumblr https://wrathofkylo7.tumblr.com/ So that's where I got the concept. I always played with the idea o Kylo finding Rey's doll and flower, and kinda having some affinity for them. Then returning them to her in a (kinda disturbing) gentleman-ly manner. 
> 
> Anyway, a sequel is guaranteed to happen. It's just a matter of when and how long. (hopefully not long at all). Until then, see ya soon.


End file.
